i should be the one by your side
by deartinkerbell
Summary: He's been her best friend for years, and he knows almost all of her secrets, her weaknesses, what makes her smile, and laugh. He was her first kiss and he's been in love with her since they've been swinging on the swing-set, in the park behind her house.


**A/N: **So, i should be updating 'open your heart' soon getting the new chapter together is hard. But you should be getting it soon! (:

This is (_hopefully_) just a one-shot. It could turn into a two-parts very easily, but it depends on anyone who likes this..

So, question; which couple do you like more? evanberry or puckleberry, or finchel? (_for me its puckleberry.._)

also; pezberry or faberry or 'brittberry'? (_friendship or romance_)

anyway here it is;

"I Should be the One by Your Side"

* * *

><p>He's been her best friend for <em>years<em>, and he knows almost _all_ of her secrets, her _weaknesses_, what makes her smile, and laugh. He was her first kiss and he's been _in love_ with her since they've been swinging on the swing-set, in the park behind her house.

Yet, here he is sitting on the _bleachers_ watching the girl he loves run into some other guys arms. She's "supposedly" in love with some douche, who knows nothing about the girl in his arms. The guy even _cheated_ on her, and lied about it. How can she love him? how can she be so blind? He knows everything about the girl, and she knows everything about him. Yet, she's so_ blind_- and doesn't see how much he's in love with her. She knows when he lies, and he knows when she lies. But he's been lying for the past- _two_ years, and she still hasn't even realize it.

"What are you doing?" he got pulled from his thoughts and looked up at Brittany, she looks out at the field and sees the couple. She sits next to him, "You like her don't you?" she asks without removing her eyes from the couple.

"_No_"

he lies, and debates with himself about getting up.  
>She turns and looks at him, and smiles.<br>"Yes you do, you're lying"  
>he sighs and leans back, and nods.<br>"I'm not dumb" the blonde whispers, "I just act dumb to make people feel smarter around me, I like seeing people happy and it makes me happy when everyone else is happy." she continues,

"You're not happy"

he looks up at her, and sighs "I just don't like her, I'm in love with her" he admits, "I've been in love with her for- as long as I can remember. I know everything about her- like, she loves it when people notice her not because of her voice or her dancing, she_ hates_ how people look past her just because she has a big nose or because she isn't blonde" he said, "She has a _weakness_ for birds, and she _loves_ the song '_cooler than me_' and can rap along with the song. Her favorite color is really a _dark purple_, and she can forgive almost anyone." he sits up, and removes his eyes from the tiny girl, and to the blonde sitting next to him.  
>"Yet she's so blind"<br>the blonde nodded and looked at the now empty field.

"You need to tell her then, if she is blind to the signs you give her- just tell her." the blonde stated, "Have you heard the remix of _'fuckin' perfect'_?"  
>he shook his head, the blonde held out her hand "Come on, you should listen to it"<br>he sighed and took her hand, following her back to the school.  
>"Britt, can you explain to me why you're helping me?" he finally asked, as they entered the library, "we're never really spoke to each other"<br>She sat down, and pulled him down with her.

"I told you, It makes me happy when others are happy- and you're not happy" she smiled, "And she doesn't look very happy, she looks super happy when you're with her" She turned back to the computer, "And I saw her boyfriend kissing someone else" she typed in the remix of 'fuckin' perfect' it was the first few lines that made him smile.

_I know how you feel in side  
>You're in love and so am I<br>But you're with some other guy  
>I should be the one by your side<em>

"Thanks Britt, I think I'm going to learn the chords and i'll talk to mr. shue about performing it in glee later this week" he smiled at her, "You know, you shouldn't act so dumb sometimes, people wouldn't look so down on you" he said, "I'm going to be honest, whenever I see someone telling you something about how dumb you are- I feel the need to take you out for ice cream and tell you how smart you are" he admitted, "You remind me of my sister" he smiled at her.  
>Brittany smiled and hugged him.<br>"I hope she realizes how much she's missing"  
>he smiles and started looking up the chords to the song,<p>

"me too, me too"

.x.x.x.x.x.

so it takes him almost a _week_to get the chords right. It doesn't help, that he has Brittany down his neck about the whole thing.

Brittany and him though? yeah, pretty much best friends now. The girl stops acting dumb around him, and sometimes he questions how people never notice how smart she really is. But she just shrugs, and asks about how the whole 'win the girl' thing is going. Both teens get odd looks, but do they care?

No, not one bit.

.x.x.x.x.x.

"come on! or I'm dragging you in!" she nearly screamed at him, "the 'win the girl' plan is a now!"

Its glee, it's been almost two weeks since the whole plan came together. so what? he's freaking out. It's normal for him, because the girl is a _goddess_ to him. Brittany's quite a strong girl-  
>Everyone stares at the two, all questioning them. Okay, so <em>maybe<em> they've been getting the weirdest looks from the 'gleeks' maybe people think they're dating, or just having sex. But after that 'heart-to-heart' thing, they're more like brother & sister. Brittany pushes him in the chair next to her, and lifts her legs over his to make sure he doesn't dare move. And the 'air head' Brittany comes out,

"I think my cat is stealing my clothes" where the hell does she get these from?  
>"Oh and my goldfish is reading my diary!"<p>

He just shakes his head, "I don't think your cat is meaning to steal your clothes, you just can't understand cat-talk." he said, playing along. "How does your goldfish know where your diary is?"  
>she sighed and giggled, "I dont know! I brought my diary here so he doesn't read it!" she pulled out a little notebook.<br>"Well you need to have a talk with both pets"

Mr. Shue walks in, and smiles. "Okay, so _puck_ has something ready for us. Are you ready?" the teacher looks at the mohawk' boy. Who starts having doubts again.  
>"I-"<br>"He does Mr. Shue, or I'm letting my goldfish on you!" Brittany warns, faking a glare.  
>he laughs, and plays along. "You wouldn't!"<br>"Oh yes I would! and he learns from the best"

So becoming friends with Brittany is fun, heart-to-heart and just plain fun.

Everyone laughs at the two, and puck finally sighs and gets up.  
>"So, britt found this awesome song- and it's kinda a way of telling someone they need to know" he rubs the back of his neck avoiding eye-contact with everyone.<p>

he takes a deep breath, and nods to the band to start.

* * *

><p><em>I know how you feel in side<br>You're in love and so am I  
>But you're with some other guy<br>I should be the one by your side_

he kept looking at the floor, avoiding _her_ eyes.  
>Brittany smiled, and looked around- finding her eyes. The confused look, and almost like tears- of joy?<p>

_He cheated  
>Made you feel no good<br>I told you that he would  
>I knew that he'd make you cry<em>

He finally stopped being an idiot, and looked up locking eyes with the girl, telling her it's for her and _only_ her.

_You're broken  
>Let me make it better<br>Glue you back together  
>Just give me a try<em>

_ohhh!_

Her boyfriend, has the reddest face anyone has ever since. He's forming fists, and is just waiting for puck to finish.

_Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fuckin perfect<em>

_If you get with me_  
><em>I won't ever make you feel<em>  
><em>Any less than fuckin perfect<em>  
><em>You'll see<em>

He smiled at her, and hope to god the tears in her eyes are for joy and not hate.

_At his house you found her clothes  
>Tried to play you &amp; say who's are those<br>He's so stupid  
>Here's how I know<br>What kind of genius would let perfection go_

Brittany sat back, watching the whole thing play out. She noticed the look on everyone's face. it's just _priceless_.

_He's conceited, only bout himself  
>He loves nobody else<br>He ain't even fly_

Puck knew, she's to good for anyone- hell she's too good for _him_. But she's worth the _world and more_. You stop loving yourself, and give all you have to her. She _deserves_ it.

_You're broken  
>Let me make it better<br>Glue you back together  
>Just give me a try<em>

_Ohh!_

_Pretty pretty please  
>Don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fuckin perfect<em>

She has tears in her eyes, her best friend in the whole world- is singing to her, and telling her he loves her, flaws&all.

_If you get with me  
>I won't ever make you feel<br>Any less than fuckin perfect  
>You'll see<em>

He couldn't help but smile as soon as the smile broke onto her face, he loved her smile, he loved everything about her.

_It's gonna take time girl  
>To heal that hole (he left)<br>Exactly how long, I don't know but  
>You got pain and I know a remedy<br>You gotta  
>Start kickin it with someone like me<br>Now you're overanalyzing all of your thoughts  
>Start to thinkin it's all your fault<br>But baby girl don't you go and blame yourself  
>He's just a douche-bag [x3]<em>

_[laughs] ohhh heyyy yeahhh_

Brittany couldn't hold it in, she just laughed when the part came _'he's just a douche-bag'_ came. She saw how red the 'douche-bag's' face is, and it made her giggle even more.

_I was hoping  
>You'd let me replace him<br>I would straight erase him  
>Right out of your mind<em>

_ohh! ohhhhh!_

_Pretty pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fuckin perfect<em>

the gleeks were shocked to say the lass, They all thought that Puck and Brittany were dating - but here he is opening telling the world how perfect the girl in front of him is and how much he loves her.

_If you get with me  
>I won't ever make you feel<br>Any less than fuckin perfect  
>You'll see<em>

_Pretty pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fuckin perfect<em>

He winked at Brittany, and paused a minute to mouth "_thank you Britt_" he looks back at the girl he's singing too, and smiles at her and finishes.

_If you get with me  
>I won't ever make you feel<br>Any less than fuckin perfect_

* * *

><p>The gleeks catch the '<em>thank you Britt<em>' and question it, and wait til he finally finishes, and one finally speaks up.  
>"Wait- are you saying you're like in love with <em>berry<em> or some shit? but you've been hanging out with Britt for two weeks?" one asks.  
>Puck sighed, and looked at Brittany.<br>"I'm his friend, I found him starting at Rachel a couple of weeks ago. we ended up having a heart-to-heart" Brittany said, "oh! and Rach I have a sweet spot for bird too!"  
>puck rolled his eyes, "I never open up for many people- Britt here is one of the few people who get to know the real me"<p>

"what about me?" a voice whispers, "_Noah_"  
>Puck pulled <em>Rachel<em> out of the room, leaving Brittany to explain things.  
>"Noah, do-do you mean that?" she was eyeing the floor, avoiding his hazel gaze.<br>he lifted her chin with two fingers, and made her look at him. he cupped her face, and leaned down to kiss her.  
>as he pulls back, he leans his forehead against her's.<br>"Does that explain anything?"

she just smiles, "No but it'll do"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so? whatcha think?

I love the idea of Puck & Rachel being best friends, and one of them is in love with the other. & I also love the idea of Brittany being secretly smart, but just doesn't show it.

**Song:** _fuckin' perfect (remix) by Travis Garland_ (Listen to it! its amazing, and perfect for Puck to sing to Rachel ;D)

I really didn't like the ending.. but i couldn't come up with any other way. xD

I should be updating Open Your Heart sometime tomorrow or Friday..

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


End file.
